Tamela Oneshot: As If We've Met Before
by MimiFictionBitch
Summary: What Happens When Tara Comes Face To Face With A Woman She Loved More Than A Lifetime Ago and Thought Was Long Since Dead , Will Pam Remember Tara ? Will They Re-kindle An Age Old Love? Stick Around And Find Out. Rated M For Future Chapters


**As If We've Met Before **

_hey everybody i am back finally and with something new, as im super obsessed with Pam & Tara From True Blood i had to write this _, _To feed my obsession of Tamela over the past few months i have been consistantly reading __**TeamPara55 , RavenBard & E. 's **__fictions i especially find myself re-reading Beautiful Stranger from the beginning to the uploaded chapter at that time, That Hysterical Unreliable Organ & I Release You , and basically __**EVERY SINGLE ONE OF TEAMPARA55'S FICS **__and OH MY SWEET JESUS i bow before them, i am repeatedly blown away by the detail that is shown by all 3 writers , the way they articulate each paragraph leaves me completely spellbound they are unlike any Tamela fics i have read, i never want to miss a detail. __**RavenBard'**__s almost Poetic chapters leave me completely infatuated and eagerly anticipating the next chapter , and the way __**TeamPara55**__ thinks outside of the box with all of her fics , never producing a predictable nor boring chapter, Miss keshia you are a gem to have in the fiction world and a fabulous writer! i cant wait for updates :D. if you are not familiar with these three writers and have been living under a rock please be sure to check them out you will __**NOT**__ regret it.i must admit after spending so much time reading their stories i am a tiny bit nervous to put out a __**TAMELA**__ story but the thought just proved too inticing and well here i am lol. _

_To __**TeamPara55 , RavenBard & E. **__Thank You for writing and sharing such amazing stories ! Ya'll are awesome._

_This is An AU fic but may include lil parts of True Blood within it ,The Songs Used are Amy Irving Why Dont You Do Right & Lana Del Rey Dark Paradise (extremely obsessed with these songs),i do want to turn this chapter into a story of it own instead of a oneshot but i wanted to see how you all like it , please review and tell me what you thought , PM me with any requests you may have. _

_Peace Love & All that good stuff_

_- Mimi xo_

p.s : I Own Nothing if i did True blood would be all about Tamela no if &'s or buts.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**"O my beloved,**_

_**Death Brings Not**_

_**The Final Curtain To My Love,**_

_**But An Encore ,**_

_**A triumphant symphony that will last for an eternity**_

_**Serenading thou with the assurance that my love will bring warmth to thy body**_

_**& a sweet sounding tempo to thy unbeating Heart"**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_"You had plenty money in nineteen twenty-two_

_You let other women make a fool of you_

_Why don't you do right like some other men do?_

_Get out of here, get me some money too.._

Walking down a dingy cobbled alley way Tara wiped her mouth clean of any of the tangy crimson blood that had slowly dripped down her chin and righted any imperfections her midnight snack had caused to her attire. Turning a corner Tara inhaled deeply her heightened ears picking up a simply transcendent voice luring tara to its owner , the sweet sound of her voice carressing Tara's ears begging her to come closer and lay eyes upon the woman that was producing such an organic, beautiful sound.

_You're sittin' down wonderin' what it's all about_

_You ain't got no money that will put you out_

_Why don't you do right like some other men do?_

_Get out of here, get me some money too.._

Speeding round corners Tara was determined to find where this sultry sound was coming from ,finally turning one more corner Tara could feel the music pulsating through speakers through the walls and flooding out onto the street and that voice reach a rousing crescendo before silence hit, the words **"Diamond Dynasty" **were flashing bright blue as the moniker of the upper class looking establishment, walking into the restaurant/60's lounge bar mock up Tara's eyes instinctly searched the black stage to put a face to that heavenly voice that brought her here.

Making her way through the huge crowd of people that had packed themselves into a somewhat small club a rather short and dumpy fellow glided across the stage in an almost theatrical fashion before booming into the microphone in an equally theatrical way** "And now ,you wanted more so hold on to your women fella's coz they will leave you ... you know her as the sinful,seductive siren , the songbird of Shreveport please put your hands together for ..." **As Tara got a seat as close to the stage as she could the short man's pause for anticipation erupted into a premature standing ovation full of wolf whistles , howls and stomping of the feet , **"MISTRESS DE'BEAUFORT !" **the noise became almost unbearable to Tara's sensitive , heightened hearing but never the less she solidered on hoping the crowd would quiten down so she could once more let herself fall into the seductive sound of the unknown womans voice.

As more and more people started to take their seats more features of the sweet sounding stranger's silhouette became more apparent to Tara , golden strands of perfectly preened hair pinned back on one side to cascade down the other over bountiful bosoms , and the outline of a body that had to have been created by aphrodites hands herself was teasing Tara calling out to her, almost as if it knew Tara and recognised her presence.

As the band started up the spotlight started at the womans feet taking great care to go achingly slow ...

_"All my friends tell me I should move on_

_I'm lying in the ocean, singing your song_

_Ahhh, that's how you sang it_

_Loving you forever, can't be wrong_

_Even though you're not here, won't move on_

_Ahhh, that's how we played it_

_And there's no remedy for memory your face is_

_Like a melody, it won't leave my head_

_Your soul is haunting me and telling me_

_That everything is fine_

_But I wish I was dead..._

Moving upwards at a faster rate the spotlight acted as an angelic glow upon the strangers sinful hips as they swayed and dipped to the melody of a haunting song , **"That voice.." **Tara breathed out leaning forward in anticipation as the spotlight hiked itself up higher , **"shes a beauty right ? a regular here at diamonds , people pay a fortune to get front row seats , we've had folks come a long way to see Miss De'Beaufort play , you kn..." **a mans voice came from the left of Tara but trailed off as the spotlight hit her breasts such an alluring sight was enough to turn any pope,bishop and nun into sinners on the spot.

_"Every time I close my eyes_

_It's like a dark paradise_

_No one compares to you_

_I'm scared that you won't be waiting on the other side_

_Every time I close my eyes_

_It's like a dark paradise_

_No one compares to you_

_I'm scared that you won't be waiting on the other side..._

Tara gulped and clawed at the edges of the table as the spotlight skimmed her plump juicy crimson red adorned lips and landed directly on her eyes , those crystal cerulean eyes could bring any woman or man to their knees , framed with a perfectly groomed brow arched upright in a serene expression as she crooned the audience with an almost hypnotically sultry voice.

_"All my friends ask me why I stay strong_

_Tell 'em when you find true love it lives on_

_Ahhh, that's why I stay here_

_And there's no remedy for memory your face is_

_Like a melody, it won't leave my head_

_Your soul is haunting me and telling me_

_That everything is fine_

_But I wish I was dead_

_Every time I close my eyes_

_It's like a dark paradise_

_No one compares to you_

_I'm scared that you won't be waiting on the other side_

_Every time I close my eyes_

_It's like a dark paradise_

_No one compares to you.._

Pulling herself out of her **"Mistress De'Beaufort" **induced trance Tara took the time to really study her , everything about this woman was familar but she couldnt put her finger on it , as if it was an important memory that had been completely erased, as Tara took a second glance of her face memorising each and every facial feature , ignoring the way the ivory skinned siren ran her hands over her buxom hips and down her thighs Tara's unbeating heart suddenly made a sickening thud in her chest and her mind went hazy as it finally clicked.

This enchantress wasnt a stranger no this was someone she knew very well, trying to unscramble her mind and find her bearings Tara Shot Up knocking the pre-laid glasses and cutlery to the floor

_"There's no relief, I see you in my sleep_

_And everybody's rushing me, but I can feel you touching me_

_There's no release, I feel you in my dreams_

_Telling me I'm fine_

_Every time I close my eyes_

_It's like a dark paradise_

_No one compares to you_

_I'm scared that you won't be waiting on the other side_

_Every time I close my eyes_

_It's like a dark paradise_

_No one compares to you"_

As the band played the final note and Pam let her sultry voice carress each and every ear before the chilling note she just belted left the room her eyes focused on the beautiful ebony woman that was seemingly giving her a solo standing ovation , on closer inspection Pam noticed two crimson tears had leaked out of 2 gorgeous orbs of onyx and careened down the sides of her cheeks spoiling the flawless skin that lay beneath them.

Tara stared back into Pam's eyes praying , wishing to every deity known to man and woman that somehow Pam remembered her somehow she would run into Tara's arms and everything would feel right again , sadly no such luck was bestowed upon Tara tonight as Pam was ushered backstage by the short chunky man that had made a brief appearance earlier and punters began leaving the establishment Tara was left in the middle of the room with only her tears and the memory of Pams hauntingly sweet voice to consol her.

**"I'll find you and you will be mine again Pamela , my dear sweet Pamela" **She whispered to herself before Vamp speeding to her home to take cover for the night.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_so i know its kinda short and not much dialouge i kinda just wanted to set the scene for those two at the moment and test this fic out on all of you to see if its worth continuing , please review and let me know what you all thought of it , this is my first ever Tamela/Para fic so be gentle lmaoo _


End file.
